


Yours

by Just_An_Introvert



Series: A Series of Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Severus Snape, Claiming Bites, Dark Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Hiding in Plain Sight, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Severus Snape, Possessive Harry Potter, Severus Snape Never Went to Hogwarts, Shy Severus Snape, Slash, Slightly dubious consent, Stalker Harry Potter, Stalking, The Dark Side Wins, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, Virgin Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/pseuds/Just_An_Introvert
Summary: Severus has been taking heat suppressants ever since he was taken custody by his grandfather. When his grandfather dies, he goes back to Britain to get his inheritance. What would happen when a Dark Harry Potter gets fascinated over of his scent?





	Yours

The Dark Side was winning the war. People had long learned that Harry Potter sided with Voldemort and became his right hand and heir. They only took notice of it when their chosen one was sorted into Slytherin. Harry was adopted by the Dark Lord when he was a baby rather than what Dumbledore claims. The Potters changed sides when they learned the old coot's true colors on one Order Meeting when they overheard his true intentions on ruling the Wizarding World. He planned on killing the Potters and using Harry as a weapon to maintain his status and using a marriage contract with the youngest Weasley to prolong it. Lily already gave birth to Harry when they learned this information. In order to keep his wife and child safe from the clutches of the headmaster, James Potter swore allegiance to the Dark Lord.

No one knew that the Potters were dark, that was until Dumbledore got suspicious and decided to kill them instead of using them. He unsuccessfully did it when he found out that Harry was not in the house. In order to cover up his acts, he told the Aurors that Sirius Black was the secret keeper of the house. He got the man sentenced to Azkaban without trial, and he made sure that Remus would believe that his friend turned on them.

The old coot spent the following years looking for the missing boy, but no to avail. He knew that the boy was alive because his name wasn't removed from Hogwarts' records of magical children. For the mean time, he talked to his pawns about their roles when the Potter boy shows up during the first day.

He also wished that he would've paid more attention to the half-blood Prince heir. The boy was the perfect tool to be a spy on the dark side. With an abused background, he was eager to please. A little bullying by his Gryffindors and a helping hand from him would ensure that he would be grateful to do everything he asks. But alas, Lord Prince knew about his daughter's brat and decided to take him. The boy wasn't seen ever since. No one even knew of the heir's status more so his existence. 

Dumbledore looked at his chessboard and smiled. He placed Severus at the front and arranged his pawns according to his liking. He would use their status in order to get their seats and vaults via marriage contract. The moment that the two of them made an appearance, he would made sure to make them see why they he was the only wizard that Voldemort fears. 

______________________________________________________________

18 years later...

 

Severus felt like he was being watched by something. The feeling of getting followed made him quite jittery. He had just finished getting his inheritance and was taking his time strolling around Diagon Alley. It was his first time going there since his grandfather didn't let him accept his Hogwarts letter. Presenting as an omega, he was instead sent to Durmstrang and lived there for most of his life. 

His grandfather told him about all the laws being passed by a guy named Dumbledore that made omegas be labeled as lower than house elves. Since omegas are rare and are at the end of the caste system, traffickers tend to kidnap and sell them as sex slaves to the highest bidders.

Eileen Snape (neè Prince) had chosen to flee to the muggle world to be with a muggle named Tobias Snape. Being an omega, she had hoped that she would escape the fate of arrange marriage. Little did she know that her parents never intended her to get engaged due to the laws passed for omegas. She may be safe from the wizarding world, but it didn't save her from the wrath of her husband. He physically abused her and their son the moment he knew that they have magic. She died when Severus was only six years old due to the trauma of getting hit by a beer bottle on her head. Tobias got arrested by the muggle police whereas Lord Prince took his only grandson and raised him.

Severus had just finished writing a potions book last night when he received a letter from Gringotts. The letter stated that his grandfather passed away and that he needs to take over the Prince lordship. He spent a week for his grandfather's funeral and burial before finally taking his inheritance. In the span of almost half a month, he began getting the feeling that a pair of eyes are watching him.

At first, he just shrugged it off as being paranoid, but he was proven wrong when he was suddenly dragged into an alley by an invisible force. He found himself pinned against the wall with the stranger breathing over his neck. This is not good. Severus can easily tell that the man behind him was stronger than him, and an alpha nonetheless.

"Mine." he barely suppressed a moan when the man nibbled his exposed scent gland. 

With all of his strength, be broke free of the stranger's grip but before he can run away, he was pulled back into the alley. The man cupped Severus' face with a handkerchief, making the omega feel dizzy and sleepier by the second. The last thing that he saw was two gleaming emerald eyes looking at him before passing out.

______________________________________________________________

  


Harry looked at **_his_** unconcious omega lying on his arms. He cannot believe that after a year of stalking his beloved that he finally got him. The only thing left to do now was to officially claim him as his own. With his mate wrapped securely in his arms, he apparated directly to his private chambers in Slytherin Manor. 

He let out a predatory grin as he drank the sight of Severus laying on his bed. It made him remember the first time he saw his beloved mate. His adoptive father, Tom Marvolo Riddle, had went to meet the French Minister in Paris. They were planning on forming an alliance to help remove Dumbledore from his various titles. He was told that he can roam around until they were to go back to England.

All his life, many omegas had turned to the dark side in hopes of getting the freedom they've always wanted. This in turn made him exposed to various smells of omegas whether they're in heat or not. His father used to opportunity to let him decide on choosing his mate since he has long presented as an alpha. Unfortunately, none of them had caught his attention.

That was until he caught the scent of Severus when he was strolling around the city. He used his skills to follow the object of his attraction during his stay there. Harry went as far as to go through his beloved's manor to stare at him in his sleep. Unfortunately, he got bored overtime and resorted on casting a spell that prevents a person from awakening to Severus in order to sleep next to him. 

It was then he knew that he had found the one for him. Harry's obsession took a turn when he devised a plan that will make Severus his, completely. He spent day and night learning everything there is to his future mate. Harry learned that his omega was a potions master and was the Prince heir. He licked his lips when he found out that his beloved was a virgin. Harry used the unexpected death of Lord Prince to his advantage. While his dear Severus was at the funeral, he _**swapped all his mate's suppressants**_ for a potion that was concocted to look and taste the same way. Not even a potions master can tell the difference between the two. The potion doesn't really do anything except for a side effect of _de-aging_ so it's harmless to give to his love.

Harry got this idea in order to let his mate have his heat within the presence of him. He knew that his mate hasn't experienced a heat in his life, so this means that his mate's first heat will be so strong that his body will be pliant to anything that can satisfy him. It will make sure that his mate will not be forced in any way when he finally gets to claim him.

e cannot wait to bury himself in the tight heat of his omega, and to see him pregnant and swelling with their pups. Harry spelled their clothes off as he lied down next to his mate, scooping him close to his chest. His instincts may scream at him to stake his claim Severus right this moment, but he knew that he has to do this right. Deep inside his heart, he knows that he will cherish his omega and that it is not merely _**obsession**_.

______________________________________________________________

  


Severus woke up feeling like something warm is hugging him. He opened his eyes and he immediately panicked when he saw he's in an unknown room lying in bed, naked, with an alpha spooning him from behind. His face turned red with embarrassment as he felt the stranger's semi-hard length brush against his arse. With all of strength, he lifted off the alpha's arms and touched his scent gland. The lacking of a bite mark made him satisfied. He slowly stood up and tiptoed towards the door. _He needs to get out of here, now._

His hope was crumbled when he felt it not even inches away from the bed. The brunette was about to cross over, that is until it happened. His body was rapidly getting warmer even as the cold breeze caresses his naked body. He feels his lower abdomen coil around an unexplainable heat, and his knees trembles, falling ungraciously against the soft carpet. His breaths came in pants while he notes that his slick is pooling down his legs. 

_No..._

_He was sure he took his suppressants earlier. Why is he in heat?_

The more he tries to stand, his eyes grew more hazy and unfocused. It irates him like hell but nonetheless, he only gets more aroused. Tears from violent lust threatened to fall down finally cascaded just as another wave of his essence gush out his backside.

It's pretty much hard to think when you're naked and on your first heat. A rustle from the bed took him out of his reverie, and the scent of the was alpha finally registering to him made him even more wanton. Although, he recognized that scent. The same aroma that haunted him within the interiors of his home in France.

He didn't need to look to know that he's incredibly hard, aching for release and has the urge to be filled to the brim with a satisfying alpha cock. The scent grew more prominent, sending his hormones on set and his back side bucking in midair.

He really needs to get off. 

The scent of Severus' heat finally woke up Harry from slumber. He got out of bed and knelt next to his mate who was curled around the carpet. Waves of pheromones hit him in the face as he held his omega.

Severus' mind became more clouded as he felt cool fingers caress his cheek.

"A-alpha..." he was silenced shut as the alpha kissed him fully, entering his hot wet cavern.

Their tongues met in a fiery dance, with Severus immediately submitting, letting the other explore his mouth. They parted for air and Harry stared at his omega. Cheeks flushed, half-lidded lust blown eyes, and reddish lips from snogging. The immaculate sight made the alpha in him aggressive.

_Severus. Claim. **Mine.**_

The intoxicating scent of Severus' wafted more through the air and he lost all common sense. His hands groped his mate's erection as he planted open-mouthed kisses on the pale neck. The ministrations were enough to make the other arch their back, and the alpha can't help but to tease him a little more. He sucked tenderly at the collarbone, earning a moan in return. Severus couldn't help but finally surrender to his instincts to be dominated.

"Fuck..me! A-alpha!" 

Like a switch, Harry immediately threw his mind out of the window and surrendered to his inner alpha. The young alpha carried his omega and gently set him down on bed enticing a croon in return. He hastily climbed on top of Severus while he stroked his engorged member.

Severus' eyes were glued on the other's cock and deftly wondered if something that large could fit him. He moaned when he felt the head press flush against his hole. He tried to rock back in order to sink against the alpha's cock but he he held firmly. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry looked at his omega with deep possessiveness and affection.

"Y-yes! Claim me alpha!" he answered truthfully as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Call me Harry or Alpha, it's your choice, Sev." he said while lining up his member to his omega's entrance.

"Y-yes Alpha!" His inner omega twitched with joy when he felt the tip of the large cock enter him with ease. More slick gushed out of his orifice as the member gloriously impaled him inch by inch. His virgin walls were expanding around the invading prick. He hissed out a breath of pleasure as the cock was fully sheathed inside him. Harry's hands kept rubbing and massaging him as he pushed his cock deeper inside, claiming more and more of him.

He couldn't believe something so big fitted inside him. His arse was greedily squeezing the alpha's member, and it was gratifying to finally succumb to his primal instincts. He almost arched his back when he felt the man's knot press against his ass. Severus found himself feeling full, physically and emotionally, as the cock twitched inside him. 

His alpha pulled his cock back and bucked his hips forward against the friction of his hole. He pulled back again, bucking forward again and again and again. Each time he did it a little bit harder, a little bit faster. Each thump he gave, Severus would leak out a mumbled moan from the feel of being claimed on his first heat. 

Harry lowered his hand down and began stroking his soon to be mate's weeping cock alongside his thrusts.

Severus gasped. His mouth lost the ability to make sense and replaced words with pretty noises. He moaned out his alpha's name repeatedly like a mantra. His chest rippled with pleasure from being fucked and pumped at the same time. The feeling of getting claimed was heightened with the feel of his alpha's lips against his own. 

Harry took advantage of Severus' erotic writhing and began to fuck a bit harder, sliding in and out on side angles to find that spot that'll make his submissive go crazy. He raked his fingers through Severus' silky raven locks, stroking sensually as he continued exploring up his mate's mouth. His tongue delved lower to his chest and found one of his omega's nipples and he ravished it with slick licks before going back up to nip at a prominent collarbone. Harry leant his weight forward, pushing Severus' legs higher in the air. 

He grabbed hold of the potion master's wrists, pinning them down above his head, locking him in place. Teeth slowly scraped the curve of his shoulder, followed by a tongue tracing his sensitive scent gland. He wriggled around as Harry kissed him again continuing his ministrations to the lithe body.

Harry continued sliding in and out of the slicked orifice. From this night on, Severus would always know that he was already mated. He just hopes that he made the right decision.

"H-harder! Fuck me alpha, fuck me harder!" Severus moaned as his tongue lolled out from too much pleasure.

Finally, Harry released his grip on Severus' hands and lifted his face up, giving him a look of desire and warmth. His strong hands had hold of his ankles, raising him higher to have easier access. Harry admired his mate's lust blown obsidian eyes and aquiline nose. 

"You're so beautiful," Harry hit a spot inside Severus that the omega didn't even know existed. 

"Oh... fuuuuck," he groaned loudly, nearly shouting out. 'Found it,' his inner alpha growled ferociously as he angled to hit his mate's prostate dead on in a rapid pace. The omega's body shivered and a warm tingling coiled familiarly went through his body, buzzing his cock. Unwavering pleasure floored him. 

With a quivering lip he muttered, "I'm gonna cum,"

He surrendered to him. His legs opened more and his hips bucked, the orgasm built and built then everything went dark as it hit him. It was too much as he involuntarily twisted and cum sprayed out of the omega's prick, thin white ribbons of hot cum between their chests and covering Harry's tight hand.

Harry gave out a grunt as his mate's walls tightened against his cock, milking him for all he's worth. His thrusts finally slowed as his cock thumped and twitched. He kissed Severus and with one last, deep lingering push he bit on the scent gland as he let his seed explode, coating the oversenstitive insides of his mate. A lot of cum slipped out, but the knot prevented the rest from spilling out.

He lapped at the blood adorning the once porcelain flesh, now littered with bruises and the punctures of his teeth, setting claim to the omega.

__________________________________________________________________

After Severus' heat, both of them had a long talk about their new relationship. Much to his happiness, the omega was quite accepting of them being bonded. Tom was surprised when he got home only to see his son in bed with Lord Prince. He didn't oppose their relationship, but it was just quite shocking that Harry finally decided on taking one after he rejected most of the omega population.

Harry finally defeated Dumbledore in a duel. He promised that the world would be rid of this menace when he started a family, and that's what he decided to do. Harry proposed to Severus a week after he defeated Dumbledore. They only had a small wedding with their close friends and family.

"Thank you, Angel, for making me the happiest man in the world." Harry said as he nuzzled his mate's neck.

"Me too, Harry." Severus may have never mated if Harry didn't initiate the bonding. He was happy that he accepted because it was the best decision that he's ever done.


End file.
